


Eat Me Up

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Swearing, Sweet, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Steve begs Jonathan to eat his ass.





	Eat Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Kinktober in the HOUSE. Rimming and Begging!   
> xx  
> T

Ass Worship | Begging - Stonathan 

Steve is kneeling on the bed, naked. Just like Jonathan asked. Jonathan is standing in front of him, fully clothed. Steve likes it like this. 

“So I was using your computer the other day, mine was charging. And I found something very interesting in your browsing history,” Jonathan says quietly. 

He always talks quietly, keeps his voice soft so Steve has to strain to hear, 

“It was rimming. I think it was called, whiny twink begs to have his ass eaten. Do you remember?” 

Steve nods, looking down at the comforter. Jonathan reaches down and gently tugs his chin up, 

“Is that something you want baby?” 

Steve nods, and Jonathan’s fingers stroke his jaw, 

“Can you ask me?” 

His face flames. Steve wants everything. So much. Steve topped for awhile when they first started this, until he finally could ask for what he really wanted. He knew Steve had a lot of internalized homophobia, which is when this whole dom/sub thing had started. They didn’t do anything crazy, but Steve always had to ask what for what he wanted. 

“Jonathan, sir, um, can you, please, eat my ass?” Steve mumbles. 

It’s far from what Jonathan wants, but he understands that this act in particular is probably a lot for Steve. 

“Of course baby, I want to give you what you want.” 

Steve blinks up at that and Jonathan smiles softly, leaning down to kiss Steve softly. The second Steve tries to deepen it, he pulls away, 

“Can you get on all fours for me babe?” 

Steve bites his lips and nods, shifting his position, so he’s on his forearms and knees, ass up. He feels Jonathan position himself on the bed behind him. 

“Okay, just relax,” he says, pulling Steve’s thighs apart. 

Steve shakes in anticipation and drops his head. He’s so embarrassed but there’s a deep ache of arousal in his gut. He’s so excited. But also embarrassed. Like what if, and Jonathan licks over him with the flat of his tongue and he shoves his ass back, chasing more. Jonathan chuckles against him, before licking over him again. 

He licks gently, kitten flicks over the furl of skin. He digs his fingers into the globes of Steve’s ass and pulls them apart further. It’s when Steve’s thighs start shaking and saliva starts running down his inner thigh, is when Jonathan pushes his tongue in. Just the tip, and he flicks it against the rim of Steve’s asshole, which causes him to let out a moan. 

“Does that feel good?” asks Jonathan teasingly. 

“Yes, fuck yes, Jonathan,” he moans. 

Jonathan slides his tongue back in, done playing around, and fucks Steve with his tongue. It’s different than he thought, his tongue tires easily, and he slides it out, tracing the rim. It’s wet and dirty, the most intimate thing you can do and he loves it. He loves Steve’s moans and the way he keeps arching back against him. Fucking himself desperately on his tongue, keening when he sucks the wrinkled skin in his mouth. He’s coming up with so many fantasies. How he’s gonna eat Steve out until he’s raw. Until he can only come from this. How he’ll make Steve be quiet. Gag him if he can’t. 

Make Steve hold still, and if he moves spank him. Oh god, spank him and them rim him. Grip his red, sore cheeks and lick him. By the point Jonathan’s thinking about sticking a finger in him to massage his prostate, Steve’s continuously moaning, sweat dripping down his back. 

“How you doing baby?” 

“So good,” Steve grits out. 

Jonathan pats his hip, 

“Good. You know if you want to come, you’re going to have to beg me right?” He rests his chin on Steve’s back, waiting. 

Steve doesn’t say anything for a few moments, and then kisses his back, 

“Go on baby. What do you want me to do?” 

“I, I, can you lick my asshole?” Steve stutters out. It’s nearly silent. Jonathan wants him to scream it. He will. 

But he complies, licking gently around his slightly gaping hole. Steve winks it at him, probably trying to convince him to go inside, and he smirks as Steve keens, 

“Not enough?” 

“Please,” Steve whines. 

“Please what baby?” 

Steve’s hips cant back, 

“Inside, please, inside.” 

“Ask properly.” 

“Sir, please, inside, please,” 

It’s still not what Jonathan’s looking for, but with the way Steve’s body is tense, he knows he’s close. So he slides his tongue inside and Steve moans. Jonathan slurps and drools, spits on his ass and presses it inside and Steve moans louder at every single sloppy noise. Jonathan’s not a big dirty talker, but in this moment he’s regretting it. Wishes he could tell Steve how hot he sounded, how he wants to eat his come out of his ass, when he’s loose and gaping. 

“Please, Jonathan,” Steve keen's a bit louder. 

“I don’t know, I’m having fun. I think you can wait,” he teases. 

“I can’t, I can’t!” says Steve desperately.   
Jonathan pulls back slightly, to take in Steve’s shivering body, but then he licks a circle around his asshole lightly. 

“Sir,” Steve cants his hips back again. 

Jonathan traces another circle, before suckling on the rim, 

“Jonathan fuck! Touch me, please, touch my dick. I’m gonna explode. Fuck, I love when you eat my ass. Please, thank you, please, please. Please eat me out and fist my dick so I can come. Please. You can fuck me after. You can do anything you want. Anything to me. Please sir let me come.” 

Jonathan’s amazed that Steve’s actually asking for what he wants, so he takes pity on the boy, kissing the base of his spine, 

“Okay baby. Anything you want. Good boy, my good boy.” 

He licks down the crack of Steve’s ass, before swirling his tongue around the rim and reaching around to grab Steve’s cock. He’s leaking everywhere, and cries out when Jonathan’s hand wraps around him. 

“Slow?” 

Steve nods, 

“A lot,” he pants out. 

Jonathan rests his head against Steve’s ass, 

“Do you need a break?” 

“No!” Steve whines, “Please let me come sir, I’ve been good.” 

“You’ve been so good baby. I just think you’re overwhelmed, come here.” 

Jonathan shifts so he’s sitting on the bed and he pulls Steve into his lap. Steve’s head immediately falls to his shoulder, and Jonathan wraps one arm around him to support him, and the other around his dick. Steve keen's, hips jerking, 

“Good boy. You’re doing good for me honey. You can come whenever you want. Come for me baby,” he murmurs against Steve’s sweat dampened hair. 

He jerks slowly, occasionally thumbing the wet tip, kissing Steve’s forehead, 

“Come on baby. I know you want to.” 

It doesn’t take that long, a few more jerks and Steve’s coming all over him with a loud sigh. Jonathan cuddles him and scoops some of the come off of his hand, and slides the fingers into Steve’s mouth. Steve moans, closing his eyes and relaxes more into Jonathan’s grip. It’ll take him awhile to come down, and then they’ll talk. Jonathan wants to do that again. Many times, if he gets his way.


End file.
